Strain sensors are used in a wide range of industrial settings for load detection. Strain sensors include multiple strain gauges connected on a circuit typically referred to as a Wheatstone bridge. Such strain sensors may include four strain gauges that define the Wheatstone bridge. A voltage is applied to an input of the circuit or bridge. When a load is applied to the strain sensor, deformation of the strain gauge cause an alternation in resistance across the circuit that is proportional to the load applied to the strain sensor. Thus, the difference in resistance or voltage differential can be transmitted to a computer processor for further processing. Strain gauge design, inter-strain gauge wiring, and voltage amplifiers can limit use of certain strain sensors for applications where limited space is available for a strain sensor. Over time strain sensors need to be replaced due to damage, inoperability or poor measurement accuracy. In use, cyclic loads can degrade electric connections between the strain gauges. Wires corrode. Excessive moisture and temperature fluctuations have a negative impact on the resistive properties of the strain gauges resulting in degraded load detection.